


Quiet Cohabitation

by ILoveYouRoza



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveYouRoza/pseuds/ILoveYouRoza
Summary: Inspired by a college AU photo set that the lovely Ella-Edits made on Tumblr. Set in the Dameron home, Rey tries to distract Poe from studying for his upcoming finals.“Love, I need to study,” Poe said, reaching up with his now free hands to grab onto hers.She used his movements to pull out his chair and perch herself across his lap. Her feet dangling over the armrest as his arms went around her to make sure she didn’t fall.“Well, I need to kiss you,” Rey said, pressing her body closer to his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an edit made by Ella-Edits on tumblr! Go check out her work!

The constant shuffling of papers stopped abruptly, Rey dropping the pile she had been reviewing onto the table and leaning back with a huff. Finals were almost over, just this last exam tomorrow morning. She wasn’t too stressed for the exam, she found the class to be enjoyable and even had a summer internship with a private company her professor had talked to her about. The brown leather couch creaked beneath her as she got up from her spot, stretching her arms above her head until they cracked. She had been studying for what felt like an eternity, only taking breaks to get some food or go to the bathroom. She headed into the kitchen, looking into the near empty fridge before pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialing the number for their usual Chinese place. As she did, she leaned down and filled BB-8’s food bowl, putting a sprinkling of shredded cheese on top of the dry dog food. 

After hanging up the phone Rey walked down the hallway, pushing open the door to Poe’s study. He was leaning over his desk, his dark brown curls sticking up in every direction. His nervous habit of running his fingers through his hair only intensified during finals week. He was two tests away from having his PhD in Archaeology, something that he had been dreaming about for a long time. Poe had been nervous to embark on the journey, but with some wise words from Rey’s father, he’d taken the leap and applied to the university that Han worked at. 

Rey smiled at the thought, her two favorite men getting along was something she had worried greatly about when they had first started dating. With the age difference and Poe being her older brothers best friend, the odds had seemed to be stacked against them. Han had been hesitant at first, it was one thing to get along with your son’s best friend, but to have that boy-who he thought of as a second son-start dating his daughter was a whole other story. Rey was just glad that any tension between the two men had been taken care of. Rey wasn’t sure exactly what had transpired when Poe, Han, and Ben had gone on that archaeology dig but when they came back everything seemed to be handled.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Rey ventured into the room quietly. BB-8 was lying on the couch against the wall. The golden retriever perking up when it saw Rey. “Hey, buddy. How are you?” Rey said, walking over to sit beside the dog as she scratched it on the head. It stuck it’s tongue out, placing kisses on Rey’s cheek in greeting. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Rey say Poe quickly glance at the pair before shifting his attention back to the pile of books in front of him. His desk was covered in loose papers, stacks of books, and small artifacts from his digs. Each item carefully curated to go with whatever project he was working on. 

“BB-8, go eat your food,” Rey said to the dog, who perked up at the mention of food. It happily got up from its spot on the couch, its tail wagging happily as it trotted out of the room. Rey smiled as she heard the dog’s paws click against the floor. 

Rey got up from the couch, walking over to stand behind Poe. She laid her hands gently on his shoulders as to not startle him, rubbing her thumbs in small circles on his upper back. She could feel the tension in his shoulders, the muscles tight beneath her hands. A groan left Poe’s throat in response to her touch, though he didn’t look away from the material in front of him. 

“And you, what are we going to do with you?” Rey whispered, leaning down to rest her head atop Poe’s, a loose strand of his hair tickling her nose. “You’ve got to take a break at some point today.”

Rey pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head, her hands continuing their slow movements. She slowly added more pressure to his back, causing Poe to gently place the papers he was holding onto the desk. 

“Love, I need to study,” Poe said, reaching up with his now free hands to grab onto hers. 

She used his movements to pull out his chair and perch herself across his lap. Her feet dangling over the armrest as his arms went around her to make sure she didn’t fall. 

“Well, I need to kiss you,” Rey said, pressing her body closer to his. She could feel his pulse increase from where her hand wrapped around his wrist, loving the way that she could affect him. 

“Rey- “

Poe was cut off with a quick press of Rey’s lips to his. Any fight that he might have given forgotten about the moment their lips met. She reached forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him closer. Their tongues fought for dominance as they moaned into the kiss. Rey could feel Poe smiling against her mouth, his lips soft against her. They pulled back, breathing heavily from the exertion. 

“I guess I could take a break,” Poe murmured, kissing Rey’s jaw and creating a path down her neck. She arched in response, his beard scratching against the sensitive skin there. 

“Thought I might be able to convince you,” Rey said, pulling his lips back to hers in desperation. She could feel herself getting more antsy, wanting more from the man below her. She tugged at the hair on his nape, twisting the longer strands around her fingers. Oh, how she loved Poe’s hair. It was always so soft, and it perfectly framed his handsome face. It was getting longer than usual, the strands constantly falling into his face when he was trying to work. Rey could tell that it was starting to agitate him, and she knew that her love for it was what kept him from going to the barber and shaving it all off. 

The ringing of the doorbell and BB-8’s barking pulled them out of the moment, the food Rey had ordered completely forgotten about. Rey pulled away from him slightly, her body precariously tilting out of the chair. 

“Who’s that?” Poe asked, holding onto Rey so that she didn’t fall on her ass. He slipped his hand below her shirt, his fingers rubbing softly against the smooth skin of her lower back. 

“Food,” Rey said, pulling herself free from Poe’s tight grip. She pushed the chair out from its spot behind the desk, pulling open a drawer and grabbing Poe’s wallet from inside. “I ordered your favorites.”

As she left the room to pay for the food, Poe groaned rubbing his hands through his hair in frustration. Only Rey could be so in tune with Poe one moment as their bodies met one another, and completely fine the next-no indication as to what had been occurring not a minute beforehand. 

Poe got up from his chair, stacking the papers he had been reading into a pile and placing them in a basket at the corner of his desk. As he walked into the kitchen he heard the front door close and the sound of feet and paws growing nearer. BB-8 knew Rey was a sucker when it came to getting human food. If Poe were being completely honest, they both were equally guilty, but that wasn’t something Poe was going to admit to any time soon. He grabbed a set of dishes and utensils for the pair to use, laying them out on the kitchen table as Rey laid the cartons of food out on the table. 

“You remembered the- “

“Of course, I did! Fried wantons are the best!” Rey replied indigently, appalled that he thought she might forever the fried goodies. Poe chuckled at her, opening the carton of lo mein and putting a serving on Rey’s plate and then his own. 

As they settled in to eat Rey questioned, “Have you talked to Finn recently? He said that he had something important he wanted to talk to us about.”

“No, I haven’t had the chance. He did stop by the other day while you were at the library to borrow a book though,” Poe replied, taking a bite of the food on his plate. He slurped the noodles into his mouth, Rey laughing at the sight. 

“Well do you think it has anything to do with the extra shifts he’s been picking up at the shop?” She asked, giving Poe a sharp look as he held out a piece of chicken for BB-8, the dog happily taking the offering. 

Poe had the nerve to look ashamed, taking a sip of his water before responding. “Come on, let’s not beat around the bush. We’re both thinking it. He picked up extra shifts cause he bought Rose an engagement ring.” 

Rey smiled at Poe, he never was one for wasting time. 

“I think it’s sweet that he wanted to tell us, besides he knows everything that happens between us. Even the things that one wishes he wouldn’t know about,” Rey said pointedly, arching her eyebrow at Poe. 

“I swear! I don’t tell him everything! Most stuff he just figures out on his own! I’m not as good a liar as I used to be.” Poe remarked, leaning back in his seat. Warmth filled his stomach as he looked at Rey, she has forgone the fork and was trying to eat her food with the chopsticks the restaurant had provided. Only a fraction of the food making it into her mouth, making the situation even more endearing. His legs shifted below the table, stretching out so that he could wrap one of them around Rey’s calf. 

Rey smiled up at him, enjoying his touch as she continued to eat. “Used to be, huh?”

“Okay! Fine, I’m a terrible liar. I wear my heart on my sleeve.” Poe gave in, reaching out to grab a piece of chicken off Rey’s plate. She gasped at him, a shocked expression crossing her face like she couldn’t believe what he had done. Rey was very territorial over her food, something that Poe had learned early on in their friendship. 

“You do,” Rey said her face softening. “But it’s one of the reason I fell in love with you.” She leaned across the table, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss. 

Poe responded in kind, pulling back with a smirk and saying, “I thought it was because of my ruggedly good looks?”

“Those definitely helped, flyboy.”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Later that night Poe laid away, one arm propped under his head while the other was being used as a pillow for the sleeping woman beside him. BB-8 lay at their feet, its golden fur pushed up in every direction due to the bath Poe and Rey had given it earlier in the night. 

Poe’s thoughts wandered to their conversation at dinner and Poe’s tendency to tell Ben and Finn everything. As Poe drifted off to sleep he pulled Rey closer to his body and couldn’t help it when his thoughts went to ring that was stashed in his study and how he couldn’t wait to see it on Rey’s finger someday.


	2. Shaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what felt like an eternity of staring, the water shut off, starling Rey out of her daze. The glass door was pulled back as Poe’s wet body emerged, his dark curls plastered to his forehead. Rey takes a moment to appreciate his form, her eyes raking from his broad shoulders, down to the flat plane of his abs before slipping further down his body.The sound of Poe clearing his throat forces Rey to return to the moment at hand. Looking back up at Poe’s face, she feels heat rise on her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for all my amazing readers! Thank you for all the kudos and comments you've left! It feels great to know others appreciate your work! Without further ado, here's a new chapter!

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Rey felt a sense of calm wash over her as she walked out of her last exam. The final had passed by in the blink of an eye, muscle memory taking over as she answered the questions. Ducking out of someone’s way, she skipped down the stairs, a content smile gracing her face. The semester was finally over, and she was ready to relax from the stress of the year. The wind outside was slightly nippy as Rey wrapped her sweater around herself-a gift from her father for her birthday. Rey felt her phone vibrate in her purse, slipping her hand inside she pulled it out, glancing at the screen before answering the call.

“Hey, stranger.” She said, digging back into her purse for her keys.

Finn laughed from the line, a sound that Rey loved to hear. “Good morning, Rey. How’d your final go?” Finn asked, his accent slipping through as he said her name.

“Crushed it. I’m so glad the semester is over, it seemed like it was never going to end.” Rey responded, swinging her keys as he headed for the parking garage. The campus was empty, a few students here and there slowly strolling to and from buildings.

“Glad to here it, we still on for tonight?” He asked. Rey could hear the soft drip of coffee being brewed and Finn pouring himself a cup, splashing and clinking as he made it to his specifications.

“Definitely, we’re excited to hear what you have to tell us. Poe’s itching in anticipation, he can’t stop talking about it.” Rey replied, clicking the button on her keys to unlock the doors. She slipped inside quickly, started the engine, and blasted the heat.

“Hahaha, of course he is. That man can’t keep a secret to save his life.”

“I was just telling him that the other day! He’s like a child sometimes, I don’t know what to do with him,” Rey said, buckling up her seat belt. “Listen, I just got in the car. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Uh huh, tell Poe I said hi!”

“Will do, same for Rose.” Rey said, clicking the end call button on her phone before pulling out of her parking spot.

She arrived home quickly, the streets empty at this time of day. She pulled into her spot in the garage and smiled at the sight of Poe’s car. He had his last final this morning as well and Rey wasn’t exactly sure when he’d be done. Glad that he was back, she unlocked the back door and closed the garage as she slipped into the house.

BB-8 greeted Rey at the door, it’s wet nose pressing into the strip of skin between Rey’s socks and her jeans. “Hey, buddy. Is daddy home?” She said, hanging her purse up on a hook by the door and reaching down to scratch the dogs ear. “Where’s daddy?”

BB-8 got more excited at the mention of Poe, it’s tail wagging excitedly behind it. It turned around, quickly trotting to the hallway and looking back to make sure Rey was following before it went any further. Rey smiled, quickly following it down the hall to their bedroom. BB-8 nudged open the door, slipping inside and hopping on the bed. Resting its head on its front feet as it looked at the closed bathroom door.

Rey could hear the water running and the low hum of Poe singing in the shower. He had an amazing voice, something that he always seemed to be embarrassed about whenever he was given compliments on it. Kicking her shoes off and taking off her cardigan, Rey slowly made her way to the bathroom. She cracked the door, steam coming out and hitting her in the face as the sound of Poe’s voice grew louder. She pushed the door open more, moving into the room to lean against the granite countertop. Rey stares at his silhouette through the glass shower door for a moment, taking in the sharp angles of his body.

After what felt like an eternity of staring, the water shut off, starling Rey out of her daze. The glass door was pulled back as Poe’s wet body emerged, his dark curls plastered to his forehead. Rey takes a moment to appreciate his form, her eyes raking from his broad shoulders, down to the flat plane of his abs before slipping further down his body.The sound of Poe clearing his throat forces Rey to return to the moment at hand. Looking back up at Poe’s face, she feels heat rise on her cheeks.

“I don’t mind you staring, but it seems a little unfair that I’m completely naked and you’re fully clothed. Don’t you think?” Poe asks, quirking an eyebrow up at her. He’s got a smirk on his face, his eyes shinning brightly as they look at Rey. After all these years together, Poe is still proud that he can make her blush at the sight of him, something he tries to do as often as possible.

Her blush slowly fades away as she regains her bearings, “Well I’d say we could remedy that but I’m afraid we have guest coming over soon.”

Poe leaned forward, his muscular arms reaching towards her; he gently puts one hand on her shoulder, the other reaching behind her to grab the plush towel off the counter. He placed a quick kiss on her lips, pulling away before Rey has any time to react. “I guess we’ll just have to pick this up later then.” He smirked at Rey as she leaned forward slightly, her body involuntarily following his.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Poe pushes back the hair that had fallen into his face. Rey shifts in front of him, locking her hands on the counter before pushing herself up so she’s sitting on it. As she does so, Poe opens the medicine cabinet, pulling out his razor and shaving cream. Water drips down his torso, the small drops following the curve of his abs and sliding beneath his towel.

Poe could feel Rey staring again, her soft brown eyes taking in his form like she so often does. It was something that they both did regularly, the act brining on a sense of calm even in the worst situations. Poe smiled at Rey, pushing her legs apart so he could stand between them. Her thighs clamp together, holding Poe firmly against her. She reached up with her hands, her fingers softly playing with the curls that fall by his ears. She twists the strands around her fingers, using the leverage to pull his lips to hers.

Poe smiles into the kiss, reaching up to cup her jaw with both of his hands as he pries her mouth open with his tongue. The warmth emanating from Rey was a welcomed feeling, the chill from the cool water dissipating quickly the longer he held onto her. He could stay in her arms forever, but he knows they have things that need to get done before Rey’s family joins them for lunch. Pulling away with one last peck to her lips Poe says, “come on, you going to help me or not?”

He holds out the container of shaving cream and the brush to Rey, smiling when she quickly accepts them. They quickly fall into their normal pattern, Rey shaving the stubble off of Poe’s face as he stands there, his eyes locked onto her face as she concentrates on the task at hand. His hands lightly rest on her thighs, steading himself so that he doesn’t move around. Poe was thankful for moments like this, being able to feel physically and emotionally close to Rey was something that he cherished and looked forward to when they were apart.

* * *

 

_“Will you sit still?” Rey said, halting her movements. She was holding a razor in one hand, the other still firmly holding onto his jaw, forcing him to look at her._

_“I’m sorry, it’s just odd is all. I’ve been doing this myself since I was-”_

_“Fourteen, I know. I was there, remember? Your dad had just been deployed and you and Ben both needed a good shave. Han took you aside and asked if it’d be okay for him to teach you.” Rey interrupted, smiling at the memory. It had been so long ago, a whole other lifetime if she thought too hard on it. “That was a good day.”_

_“Ya, it was.” Poe agreed, gazing into Rey’s eyes with a soft smile._

_She blushed slightly at his smile, tipping her head down to look at her lap. One of her legs was pushed between Poe’s, the other pressed against the outside of his right leg. His hands were clasped in his lap, small cuts and bruises adorning the tan skin. They had been on the expedition for what felt like a lifetime, playing a game of push and pull with their situation. One step forward, two steps back. They had finally managed to track down the tablet; the artifact they were after didn’t hold any monetary value but was an important piece that Han was desperate to have for his next exhibit._

_Shaking off the embarrassment of blushing so easily, Rey gave Poe a knowing look before reaching up with the razor and meticulously running it down his jaw. They sat that way for a half hour, Poe’s hands moving at some point to rest lightly on Rey’s outer thigh. He was warm to the touch, his fingers causing goosebumps to erupt on her bare skin._

_Finishing up, Rey stretched to grab a towel from behind Poe, her arms rubbing against the thick material of his shirt in the process. When she leaned back she was closer to Poe; she could see the curve of his eyelashes and could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek. She could feel heart hammering wildly in her chest, her eyes flickering from Poe’s dark brown orbs to his lips and back. She watched as his tongue slipped out of his mouth, wetting his lips slowly._

_“Rey,” he said her name huskily, his hands moving slowly up her leg until they rested on her waist._

_Without another word he pulled her to him, their mouths crashing together. She dropped the towel, her arms reaching out to lock together behind Poe’s neck, keeping him firmly pressed against her. She returned his kiss with equal fervor, closing her eyes tightly and basking in the warmth that seeped off of him. She had wanted this since she was an awkward teenager and he was her older brothers cool best friend._

* * *

 

“All finished,” Rey said, placing a tender kiss on his smooth cheek. She smiled at the man in front of her, his eyes had closed at some point and Rey could see the singular freckle that rested in the crease of his eyelid. She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the spot before pecking him quickly on the lips and pushing his body away from hers.

He went willingly, his heavy body moving back as she carefully slid down from the counter and headed into their bedroom. BB-8 had left the room at some point; Rey could hear it playing in the living room with one of its squeaker toys. Poe followed behind her, his hand brushing against her hip as he walked past her into their joint closet. He disappeared from sight and Rey could here the rustling of clothes as he got dressed for their lunch. After a moments hesitation Rey followed him into the closet, walking in as he pulled a form fitting black shirt over his head.

“What kind of food did you have in mind for lunch,” Rey asked, flipping through the shirts she had hanging on her side of the closet. She stopped at a few before moving on and finally settling on an off-white shirt and a green bomber jacket to wear over it.

“I was thinking we could take them to that new restaurant that opened up on 3rd street. The one with the blue awning. I can’t remember the name.” Poe said, looking in a mirror as he brushed his hair.

“The Cantina,” Rey offered, changing into her new outfit quickly and turning back to look at Poe.

He smiled at her, offering her his hand as he led them towards the kitchen. Poe went to the back door, unlocking it and calling to BB-8 as he stepped out onto the patio. As BB-8 did its business, Rey put food in its bowl and sprinkled some shredded cheese on top. When the pair came back into the house a few moments later, BB-8 went directly to its food bowl and started eating. The doorbell rang then, BB-8 jerking up from it’s food, a happy look on its face as it ran towards the front door, Poe following quickly behind it.

“Ben!” Poe exclaimed, smiling widely at his oldest friend. He reached forward, pulling Ben into a hug as Han and Leia scooted around the reunited pair. “It’s been too long,” Poe said, pulling back, his hands resting on Bens shoulders in a friendly manner.

“It has! I’ve missed everyone so when Jess said she had business in London I jumped at the chance!” Ben said, an equally large smile on his face.

Rey walked closer to the pair, pushing Poe’s hands from Bens shoulder so that she could hug her older brother. She squeezed him tightly, standing on her tippy toes so that she could wrap her arms around him properly.

“I’ve missed you,” Rey whispered, smiling into her brother’s shoulder.

“I’ve missed you too, little sis. I’ll try to not let that much time pass between visits again,” Ben responded, pecking the top of Rey’s head.

When Rey unwrapped her arms from Ben she moved over to her parents, pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks before moving to stand by Poe. BB-8 moved quickly between the five of them, its wet nose brushing against hands looking for attention.

“Some things haven’t changed I see,” Han said, reaching out to scratch the dog on its head.

“Come on in, make yourselves comfortable. Let me take your bags, Ben,” Poe said, reaching out to take the two duffels that Ben was carrying.

Ben snatched the bags away from Poe, holding them out of Poe’s reach. “Don’t be silly, I’ve been here plenty of times. I know where to go.” Ben said, skirting around Poe and heading down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

Poe sighed in agitation but followed his friend down the hallway, BB-8 right on his heels.

“Those boys haven’t changed one bit,” Leia said, sitting down on the loveseat beside her husband.

Han stretched his arm on the couch behind his wife, one leg propped up on the thigh of the other, “They haven’t. They still yap on and on about the other and only get more annoying when they’re together.”

On cue, the two men could be heard coming back down the hall, their voices quieter than expected.

“What do you mean you he didn’t give you an outrigh-” Ben asked, being interrupted by Poe’s elbow to his gut as they entered the living room.

“Okay, now that that is all taken care of, who’s hungry?” Poe asked, clasping his hands in front of him, smiling at the occupants of the room.

“Starving, let me run to the restroom real quick and then we can head out,” Leia said, rising from her spot on the couch and disappearing into the bathroom.

“You ready to finally be done with school, Poe?” Han asked, quirking an eyebrow up at the man he considered a second son.

“You have no idea, it’s been hard trying to stay focused on it, especially with what you’ve been doing in your free time,” Poe said, perching himself on the arm of Rey’s chair.

Rey reached her hand up, her fingers dancing along Poe’s lower back in random shapes. She smiled up at him when he looked down at her, their eyes meeting for a moment before Poe turned to look back at her father.

“Haha, glad to hear you’ve been paying attention. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that. I’ve thought over that thing you propositioned to me yesterday and after some consideration, my answer is yes.” Han said, as Leia came out of the bathroom. “We’ll have to talk more about that later though, let’s get a move on before I’m forced to eat my own arm.”

Poe and Ben exchanged a look, the latter nudging Poe on the shoulder before moving to the backdoor. Poe ignored him, getting up from his spot and extending his hand to help Rey up. Though he didn’t say anything, Rey could feel the happiness emanating off of him, the feeling contagious.

The group left the house, Poe and Rey driving together as the trio of Solos followed behind them in Han’s truck. Rey held Poe’s left hand as they drove to the restaurant, quiet music playing in the background. When they stopped at a red-light Poe turned to Rey, a content smile on his face. He had laugh lines around his eyes, the skin crinkling more as his smile widened.

“What?” Rey asked, curious as to what had him in such a good mood. She reached her hand up, running her thumb over his eyebrows. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“Am I not allowed to be happy about going to lunch with the woman I love, my best friend, and people I think of as parents?” Poe responded, squeezing her hand in his.

“You are, you just seem happier than usual is all,” Rey said, keeping her eyes on Poe’s profile as he continued driving.

“I’m one graduation ceremony away from finally being finished with school and officially having my PhD, my best friend is finally going to tell us that he’s planning on getting engaged, and I’m madly in love with you. Those all seem like things to be ecstatic about.” Poe said, squeezing Rey’s hand as he pulled into a parking spot at the restaurant, the Solo family parking in the spot next to them.

Rey smiled at him, unbuckling her seatbelt so she could lean over and press a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“Alright then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you haven't already don't forget to leave a kudos! You can find me on tumblr as PoeandReyDameron


	3. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m so proud of you,” Rey exclaimed, pressing her lips to Poe’s cheek.  
> “Thank you, I really couldn’t have done it without you,” Poe replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! All of my classes hit hard and fast and I was busy studying for a few weeks. I'm thinking about doing a drabble series so let me know if you'd be interested! Enjoy chapter 3!

“I’m so proud of you,” Rey exclaimed, pressing her lips to Poe’s cheek.

“Thank you, I really couldn’t have done it without you,” Poe replied, turning to face Rey. He rested his hands lightly on her hips, squeezing his fingers softly. His smile widened as Rey leaned into him before pressing her lips to his. Poe leaned into the kiss as he cupped her jaw in his hands. His tongue tracing the line of her mouth, silently asking for more.

“Alright, that’s enough you two.” Han exclaimed, pulling the pair back into reality. He stood with his hands in his pockets, a smirk lining his face at having disrupted the two.

Rey pulled away from Poe, laughing softly as Poe followed her moving form. She took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers and wrapping her free hand around his arm.

“I’m proud of you, kid. Dr. Poe Dameron has a nice ring to it.” Han said, placing a hand on Poe’s shoulder and squeezing it firmly. “Now that you’re finally done with all that school you might think about getting back out in the field. I’m getting a little old to be doing this all on my own.”

“Thank you, sir. I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you about that I was doing some resea-“

“Not now you two. Save that talk for later,” Leia said, appearing from behind the trio with Ben, Finn, and Rose in tow. She smiled softly at Poe and Rey before pushing Han’s hand from Poe’s shoulder and weaving her arms around the man of the hour. “Congratulations, Poe. This was a big step and I couldn’t be prouder that you had the drive to take it. Your parents would be proud.”

Release Rey’s hand, Poe wrapped his arms around the woman he considered a second mother, squeezing her torso tightly to his own. She barely reached his shoulders, her short stature making it easy for him to rest his chin on top of her head.

“Thank you, Leia,” he whispered, before releasing the small woman. She smiled up at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before moving to stand by Han who was playing with BB-8’s ear. The golden retriever content to let the adventurer give him pets.

“Well I think a toast is in order,” Finn exclaimed, reaching behind him to grab champagne glasses from the table. He handed one to Rey and Poe before grabbing one for himself, waiting until the small group has settled with their drinks before beginning. “Poe, I couldn’t have imagined that this is where we would end up when you crashed into my life 5 years ago.”

“Hey! You crashed into me!” Poe retorted, his voice raising at the accusation.

“Tomato, Potatoe,” Finn replied before continuing, ignored Rose as she whispered about his misuse of the statement. “Ignoring the specifics of who crashed into who, I think we can all agree that that moment in time is one we should all be grateful for. Because without it, we wouldn’t be here together. Over the course of our friendship I’ve been lucky enough to experience some incredible things because you’ve pushed me to get out of my comfort zone and live in the moment. You’ve taught me that jumping head first into a situation isn’t always bad and that things usually work out in the end. You’ve taught me that if you stay true to yourself and your beliefs you’ll be happier for it and you’ve taught me the importance of friendship. Because without you, I wouldn’t have met any of these incredible people. So thank you, Poe. Thank you for the laughs, the lessons, the heartfelt conversations, and for being my brother. To Poe!”

“To Poe,” everyone responded in unison, raising their glasses to the man and taking a sip of their champagne as a blush rose up on Poe’s cheeks.

“Thanks buddy,” Poe responded, pulling Finn into a firm hug and patting him on the back. “You’re pretty great yourself.”

“Alright, I think it’s time to eat! All this talk about how great Poe is is making me hungry.” Rey said, setting her glass down and heading into the kitchen.

“Let’s get our grub on!” Rose exclaimed, following closely behind Rey with BB-8 right on her heels. The group laughed as the pair of women and BB-8 all but skipped towards the food.

 

* * *

 

Hours later after food had been eaten, beer had been drunk, and conversations had been had Rey found herself wrapped up in Poe’s arm. The duo was sitting closely together on the couch as everyone else was spread around the room, nursing drinks and chatting about trivial things.

“Thank you,” Poe whispered into Rey’s hair, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

“For what?” Rey asked, turning her head to look up at her partner.

“For today. For being you.” Poe responded, a dopey look on his face as he looked at the woman he loved. “Finn’s speech was great, but I know I wouldn’t truly be me without you. You make me want to be the best version of myself I can be. Because that’s the kind of man you deserve.”

“Stop it,” Rey whispered, a blush warming her cheeks as she leaned up to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Poe’s mouth. “The things you’ve experienced and the lessons you’ve learned are what make you you. We’ve been through a lot together, good stuff and bad stuff and the way you’ve handled yourself in those circumstances makes you who you are and makes you the man I love.”

“I love you too, my Rey of sunshine.” Poe responded, pressing a kiss to Rey’s lips as she laughed at the nickname.

“You laughing is making it incredibly hard for me to kiss you,” he mumbled against her lips.

“Sorry, sorry.” She whispered, reigning in her laughter to kiss Poe properly. Their lips pressed together gently, as Rey shifted so that she was turned more towards Poe-her legs thrown over his.

“Get a room! You’ve still got guests over!” Ben interrupted as he walked past the couch the two were positioned on, thumping Poe on the head before taking his seat next to Finn and Rose.

The couple pulled apart from one another, Rey turning herself, so she could look at the group around her but stay positioned in Poe’s lap. Poe wrapped his arms around Rey, drawing her into him so that her back was pressed against his chest.

The warmth from Poe’s chest and arms lulled Rey into a relaxed state, her muscles turning into jelly from the alcohol and Poe’s body. Goosebumps rose up on her exposed arms as Poe ran his fingers back and forth along her skin, barley applying any pressure. Looking around the room, Rey let out a content sigh. She was surrounded by some of her favorite people, only a few individuals presently unaccounted for. She glanced over at Finn and Rose; the couple were whispering to each other about something Rey couldn’t hear from her spot across the room. Rey could feel the warmth and love seeping from them, their hands clasped together and feet intertwined with each other’s.

 

_“Finally, we were starting to think you we’re going to show!” Rey exclaimed as Finn walked up to the table that her and Poe were sitting at._

_“I’m sorry, I got caught up at work. Phasma has me training some of the new guys and one of them threw a paddy because of some stupid shit.” Finn responded, taking his jacket off and putting it on the back of his chair before sitting down._

_“It’s alright, we’ve all been there.” Poe said, pushing one of the beers on the table towards Finn who nodded at the gesture before picking the glass up and take a swallow._

_“I don’t even know how those nobs got a job in the first place. The bloke doesn’t know anything!” Finn continued, setting the glass back down on the table. “But that’s enough of that, can’t complain about the past. What have you two been up to?”_

_“The usual.” Rey responded, glancing at Poe quickly before turning her attention back to Finn. “studying, writing papers, doing some research.”_

_Poe nodded in agreement before adding, “Trying to get dates in order before Rey’s internship. Nothing too exciting.”_

_“Who’s that with again?” Finn asked, popping a handful of peanuts into his mouth._

_“Erso Engineering. My professor is friends with the owner and recommended it to me.” Rey responded, leaning forward onto the table. “Let’s cut to the chase, you called us here for a reason. Care to share?”_

_“Straight to the point, I like it.” Finn responded, leaning back in his chair with a smile. “I bought an engagement ring.”_

_“That’s fantastic buddy! We were waiting for you to tell us,” Poe exclaimed, clapping Finn on the shoulder._

_“Waiting?” Finn asked, his eyebrows raising at his best friends._

_“Waiting. Did you really thinking we didn’t know? We’re pretty good at putting things together-as evident by our jobs.” Rey responded, sharing a look with Poe as if to question Finn’s faith in their abilities._

_Poe shrugged in response before saying, “We’re happy for you, Finn. Got any ideas for when you’re going to do it?”_

_“Actually, I was hoping I could run a few of those by you guys. Get your opinion?”_

“Rey? Rey?”

“Huh,” Rey said, pulling herself out of the memory. She glanced back at Poe who had been prodding her. “Sorry, thoughts got away from me.”

“That’s fine, Rose and Finn were just about to leave.” Poe said, nodding his head towards the pair who were getting up from their seats.

Rey got up from Poe’s lap and quickly made her way across the room. “Thank you guys for coming,” she said as she pulled Rose into a hug.

“We wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” Rose responded, reaching up on her tip toes so she could hug Rey properly.

“Especially for free food,” Finn added, pulling Rey into a hug after Rose let her go.

“Hahaha, so funny. We all know you’re a big softie, no need to hide it.” Rey responded, releasing Finn so Poe could hug him goodbye.

“It was good seeing you all, we’ll have to do something before Ben heads back,” Rose said as she collected her sweater from the hook by the door.

“Actually, I was going to wait to tell you guys about that but seeing as we’re all here.” Ben piped up from where he stood by the couch. “Jess got a more permanent job offer at the branch here in London a few weeks back so we’ve been discussing moving back for good; So I looked to see if there were any positions open at the university and there was. They offered me the job this afternoon.”

Shouts filled the room along with a chorus of congratulations as Leia pulled Ben into a hug. Han stood beside them, a wide smile taking over his face. It’d been years since the Solo family had all lived in one city, something that had been nagging at the back of Han’s mind since he’d gotten back from his last expedition.

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Poe asked, a wide smile on his face.

“I didn’t want to say anything until I knew for sure.” Ben answered, hugging his father. “We were nervous that they wouldn’t give me the position.”

“How could they not give it to you? You’re one of the best in your field!” Rey said, pushing her father away and hugging her brother to her tightly. “We’re so happy for you. And this way you can keep Poe busy this summer while I’m away at my internship.”

The room filled with laughter at that, Finn and Rose hugging everyone goodbye and congratulating Ben one last time before they took their leave.

“We’ll see you soon!” Rey said, watching the two get into their car and pull out of the driveway. She nudged BB-8 lightly with her foot so she could close the door, locking it behind her as she turned back to look at the rooms occupants. She moved back to her seat beside Poe, her side pressing against his.

“About that,” Han said, pausing as the group settled down and turned their attention to him. “A friend of mine got in contact recently. I asked him to confirm a lead for me and it panned out.”

“What were you looking for?” Poe asked, intrigued at what Han had been up to. He leaned forward in his seat, his hands clasped in front of him.

“Not a what. Who.” Han responded simply, glancing at Leia-who nodded for him to continue. “I was looking for Luke Skywalker. I found him...”

Han looked at his family around him, their shock something he had been expecting. Finally, his gaze rested on Poe, who had stood from his seat at the revelation. Poe looked back at him, his arms crossed over his chest.

 “And I need your help, kid.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos feed my soul! Come chat with me on Tumblr at PoeandReyDameron

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! You can find me on tumblr @PoeandReyDameron  
> See you soon!


End file.
